My Butler is a Vampire
by Clouds Hime
Summary: Summary: Ryeowook, seorang namja penggila vampire yang sudah pada tahap fetish mengidamkan untuk menikah dengan cewek vampire. Saat waktu mempertemukannya dengan vampire, yang ditemuinya malah vampire tampan pure blood bernama Yesung. Nggak pandai bikin summary - -v Repost (pindah akun)
1. Chapter 1

**MY VAMPIRE BUTLER**

**SUPER JUNIOR©Him self, his parents, ELF**

**My Vampire Butler©Uchiha The Tomato Knight**

**Genre : Fantasy/Romance/Mystery**

**Rated : T+**

**Main Pairing : YeWook**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Geje, Typo, Yaoi, alur acak adut, for Yesung's birthday J Dun like? Dun read! XD**

**Summary: Ryeowook, seorang namja penggila vampire yang sudah pada tahap fetish mengidamkan untuk menikah dengan cewek vampire. Saat waktu mempertemukannya dengan vampire, yang ditemuinya malah vampire tampan pure blood bernama Yesung. Nggak pandai bikin summary -_-v**

**Enjoy :D**

.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat di SM _highschool_, setiap siswa memiliki tujuan berbeda saat bel tanda istirahat pertama dibunyikan. Kantin, menempati posisi pertama tempat yang paling banyak dikunjungi. Atap, tempat kedua yang cocok untuk siswa yang suka membawa bekal dari rumah. Perpustakaan, walaupun tempat penuh buku ini begitu menjenuhkan tapi cukup menempati posisi ketiga sebagai tempat yang banyak dikunjungi, Tugas _essay_ sejarah Korea dari Jung _Seongsaengnim_ cukup membuat perpustakaan penuh hari ini. Masih banyak tempat lain yang banyak dikunjungi siswa, pilihan terakhir mungkin kelas. Tapi berbeda dengan _namja_ satu ini, ia nampak antusias menunggu kelas kosong di jam istirahat.

Kelas XII C nampak lenggang hari itu, hanya nampak seorang _namja_ yang duduk dibangku paling pojok dekat jendela yang tengah mengambil tas miliknya dibawah meja.

Kim Ryeowook, _namja_ bertubuh mungil ini nampak mengambil sesuatu didalam tasnya dengan senyum aneh yang tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

"Akhirnya, fufufu~" Ia tertawa pelan mengeluarkan laptop putih miliknya, tak lupa _headphone_ yang berwarna senada dengan laptopnya.

Setelah dinyalakan tangannya bermain dengan mouse dan membuka sebuah folder, folder yang paling sering ia buka tiap harinya, folder kesukaannya.

"_Vampire_." Bisik seseorang di dekat leher Ryeowook.

"_YA!"_ Ryeowook terlonjak kaget, hampir meninju pundak _namja_ bertubuh jangkung yang berhasil mengagetkannya.

"_Wae_? Aku hanya membaca foldermu." Ucap _namja_ itu santai tanpa rasa bersalah, membuat wajah imut Ryeowook merengut.

Bola mata coklat madu itu berputar jengah. Ryeowook membuka _headphone-_nya menatap namja itu kesal.

"Kau mengagetkanku Kyu _Pabbo_!" Cemoohnya meninju pundak namja yang dipanggil Kyu tersebut.

Kyu hanya nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah membentuk gestur huruf 'V'

"Kau tidak makan siang Wookie-_ah_?"

"Belum, kau menggangguku Kyuhyun."

"Kapan aku mengganggumu makan?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran, seingatnya ia hanya mencoba mengagetkan Ryeowook yang sedang membuka folder _vampire_-nya, bukan mengganggu namja itu makan.

"Barusan, aku hampir makan tahu!"

"Memangnya mana makananmu heh?"

Ryeowook menunjuk laptopnya sendiri yang membuat Kyuhyun merotasikan iris _hazel_ miliknya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berhenti dengan koleksi film _horror _ yang menyebalkan itu eh?"

"_YA_! _Vampire_ nggak menyebalkan tahu! Mereka keren, cantik. Mempesona~" Ryeowook Setengah membentak karena tak terima. "Aku bahkan memimpikan suatu saat dapat menikahi _vampire_ wanita yang cantik, pasti hidupku sangat luar biasa!"

"Jangan ngaco, kau akan mati duluan kehabisan darah, Wookie _pabbo_." Kyuhyun menyentil dahi Ryeowook yang tertutup poni. "Daripada mengurus _vampire_ lebih baik buatkan aku makanan di ruang klub memasak, aku lapar nih." Kyuhyun menunjuk perutnya.

Ryeowook membuang nafasnya pelan "_Mian_ Kyu, hari ini aku nggak bisa.. Ini film yang tadi baru ku _download_. Aku sungguh ingin menontonnya."

Kyuhyun merengut kesal, ia sungguh cemburu dengan makhluk bernama _vampire_ itu. Haruskah ia menjadi _vampire_ agar Ryeowook mau memasak untuknya. Menyebalkan.

Kyuhyun merogoh saku celana sekolahnya dan mengambil PSP miliknya, mungkin ini tidak menghilangkan rasa laparnya, tapi cukup membuat _mood_nya membaik gara-gara _vampire_ sialan.

"A.. Anu." Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar di belakang mereka, Seorang _namja_ berambut hitam nampak menatap lantai dibawahnya dengan gugup. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Ryeowook, mereka sama-sama menatap _namja_ dengan _sweater pink_ itu dengan tatapan 'Ada apa?'

"Jika Kyuhyun-_ssi_ lapar, bisa makan bekal milikku.. A-Aku kebetulan membawa banyak hari ini." Ucapnya susah payah. Tulang pipinya nampak memerah ditatap dengan intens oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin _Sunbae_? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Ucap Ryeowook nampak kaget.

Sungmin tak kalah kaget, bingung lebih tepatnya. sebenarnya ia sudah ada sejak tadi. Mana mungkin kan ia bilang kalau ia sengaja membuntuti Kyuhyun, adik kelas yang sangat ―ehem― ia kagumi diam-diam. Sungmin menepuk jidatnya sendiri dan merutuki diri sendiri. Ia harus memutar otak.

"_Sunbae_ sakit? Wajahmu merah begitu." Ucap Kyuhyun yang mendekat kearah Sungmin. Sungmin makin gugup.

Sialan! Ada apa denganku sih! Pikir Sungmin gusar dan mundur selangkah.

"_Anni_, aku baik-baik saja." Sungmin menyimpan kotak bekalnya diatas meja dekat Kyuhyun untuk kemudian melangkah mundur beberapa langkah. "Kau boleh ambil bekalnya, sampai jumpa!" Sungmin berlari menjauh keluar kelas Ryeowook. Berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantung dan kulitnya.

Kyuhyun hanya melongo menatap punggung Sungmin yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Sedangkan Ryeowook tengah menonton film _vampire_ kesukaanya lewat laptop miliknya.

"Uh.. _noona vampire_ yang seksi~" Gumamnya dengan mata terkagum-kagum.

Kyuhyun hanya merotasikan iris _hazel_-nya bosan. Ia pun menyuapkan sepotong sosis goreng kemulutnya sembari memainkan PSPnya.

"UHUK!" Kyuhyun tersedak, namun Ryeowook tak menghiraukannya dan masih berkonsentrasi dengan film _vampire_ miliknya ― masih dengan mata berbinar tentu saja.

_Kenapa bisa seenak ini!_ Pikir Kyuhyun menatap sosis goreng dalam kotak bekal makanan, tanpa fikir panjang ia menyuapkan sosis itu banyak-banyak.

.

.

.

Usai sekolah Ryeowook langsung pulang ke rumahnya, bel pulang sekolah benar-benar bagaikan lonceng surga bagi Ryeowook. _Mood_nya akan langsung membaik sepulang sekolah walaupun tadi jam terakhir adalah ulangan Matematika mendadak yang paling Ryeowook benci, namun begitu bel tanda pelajaran usai berbunyi ia akan tersenyum senang walau sebenarnya tadi kertas ulangannya bisa dibilang sedikit kosong, mengingat Ryeowook hanya sempat mengisi dua dari lima soal rumit dari Shin _Seongsaengnim_. Bodo amat. Fikir Ryeowook, yang penting ia bisa pulang cepat dan menikmati waktu sore dengan menonton _noona vampire_ yang cantik. Ryeowook tidak berniat ikut ekskul ataupun klub, bagi Ryeowook mengkuti kegiatan sekolah hanya akan membuat intensitas menikmati hobinya dengan _vampire_ akan berkurang. Setiap hari setidaknya Ryeowook akan men_download_ dua sampai tiga film _vampire_ dari berbagai bahasa, ia tidak peduli apakah ia mengerti atau tidak yang penting ia bisa melihat _noona vampire_ yang cantik. Begitu kira-kira pemikirannya. Bukan hanya mengoleksi film, Ryeowook juga mengoleksi _action figure_, poster, buku, CD bahkan boneka-boneka _vampire_ yang kebanyakan ia dapatkan dari _online shop_. Ia benar-benar maniak _vampire_, maka jangan heran ketika masuk ke kamarnya, kau akan dikejutkan oleh suasana lampu yang temaram, alarm dengan suara tawa _vampire_ wanita, langit-langit kamar yang dipenuhi kelalawar mainan dan hal mistis yang berhubungan dengan _vampire._

"Aku pulang _noona vampire_-ku yang cantik~" Ryeowook mencium boneka vampire wanita dengan mulut penuh darah itu dengan nada ceria seolah boneka itu hidup. Ryeowook segera merebahkan tubuh lelahnya ke ranjang _single_ dengan seprai merah darah. Ia hampir terlelap namun gagal ketika mendengar suara _noona_-nya dibalik pintu kamar.

"_Ya_! Wookie_! Ireona_! Jangan tidur!" Teriak sang _noona_ yang bernama Kim Taeyeon itu keras-keras sembari menggedor-gedor pintu dengan tulisan _Wookie's Room_ dalam ukiran sterofom berbentuk kelalawar hitam.

Ryeowook terkesiap kaget dan mendumel setelahnya.

"_Noona_! Kenapa nggak masuk aja sih? Berisik tahu!" Omel Ryeowook kesal.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau masuk ke dalam ruangan mirip neraka ini heh!" Balas Taeyeon sengit. "Cepat turun! Makan malam sebentar lagi siap, nanti keburu dingin."

"_ne_, aku akan segera kebawah _noona_." Ryeoowok segera bangkit setelah meregangkan otot tangannya yang pegal, ia mengganti bajunya dengan kaos putih polos dengan model 'V' _neck_ dan celana piama putih bergaris biru muda. "Dasar nenek-nenek." Bisik Ryeowook sembari membayangkan wajah galak _noona_-nya yang sebenarnya sangat manis itu. "Tunggu aku _noona vampire_, aku akan mengisi perutku dulu agar darahku lebih banyak! Setelah itu minumlah darahku sepuasnya _ne chagiya_~" Ryeowook berbicara pada salah satu boneka _vampire_ favoritnya sebelum kemudian pergi turun ke lantai bawah.

Tepat saat pintu kamar Ryeowook tertutup boneka dengan rambut _blonde_ ikal yang mulutnya penuh darah mainan itu menyeringai dengan mata yang tadinya biru kini berubah semerah darah.

_Darahmu saja tak cukup, Aku butuh banyak darah.. Keluargamu.. _

"_Eoh_.. Aku seperti mendengar sesuatu." Ryeowook menggaruk tengkuknya yang terasa agak dingin. "Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Ucapnya seraya menggendikan bahunya.

"Lama sekali Wookie-_ah_." Taeyeon menyendokkan nasi kedalam mangkuk adik semata wayangnya itu setelah sang _namdongsaeng_ duduk di kursi makan di sebelahnya.

"Aku kan ganti baju dulu noona." Jawab Ryeowook seraya mengambil lauknya. Taeyeon hanya tersenyum simpul seraya mengacak lembut Rambut kecoklatan milik Ryeowook, _yeoja_ berparas manis ini memang sangat menyayangi _namdongsaeng_nya yang hanya terpaut selisih dua tahun itu.

"_Noona_, jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil." Dumel Ryeowook keberatan dengan tingkah _noona_-nya.

"Bagiku kamu tetaplah adik kecilku yang manis Wookie~"

Sang _eomma_ hanya tersenyum maklum mendapati tingkah dua anaknya yang kini mulai beranjak dewasa itu.

"Ya! Kau nggak lihat aku ini sekarang sudah menjadi lelaki dewasa?" Ucap Ryeowook sembari mengunyah nasinya.

"Mana buktinya? Kau bahkan belum pernah membawa seorang _yeoja_-pun kesini, atau bahkan berkencan di hari libur dengan seorang _yeoja_." Goda Taeyeon sembari memamerkan senyum mengejeknya.

_Checkmate!_

Ryeowook menyesap air putih didepannya sebelum berkata "Aku nggak tertarik dengan _yeoja_ biasa, aku hanya tertarik pada _yeoja vampire_ yang cantik dan seksi."

Taeyeon_, Eomma_ dan _Appa_ Ryeowook langsung ber_sweatdrop_ ria.

_CTAK!_

Taeyeon menyentil dahi Ryeowookyang tertutup poni.

"_YA! Appo noona!_" Ryeowook memegang dahinya. Taeyeon hanya memeletkan lidahnya jahil.

"Sudah kalian jangan bertengkar dimeja makan, nanti tersedak." Lerai sang _eomma_.

"_Mianhae eomma_.. Sebagai permintaan maaf aku berikan jatah dagingku untukmu Wookie-_ah_."

"Eh, _Jinjja_?"

Taeyeon mengangguk dengan senyum simpul lalu menyumpitkan satu potongan besar daging panggang kedalam mangkuk Ryeowook.

"Wahaha! Laki-laki yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan sepertiku memang butuh banyak daging!"

Keluarga kecil itu tersenyum hangat melihat tingkah anak bungsu mereka.

_Jangan biarkan kebahagiaan ini berakhir.. _

Appa, Eomma_, Wookie.. Aku menyayangi kalian.._

.

.

.

.

Bencana itu benar-benar datang, pagi dimana seharusnya mereka menikmati sarapan dengan nikmat kini berganti dengan pertumpahan darah yang tak bisa Ryeowook lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Baru dua langkah kakinya meninggalkan kamar ia merasakan telapak kakinya menyentuh sesuatu yang hangat dan basah. Hidungnya mencium bau karat besi yang khas dari cairan yang berada dibawahnya, tanpa melihatpun Ryeowook bisa menduga. Namun, ia berharap dugaannya ini salah besar.

"Ugh.. Uhuk!"

_Tidak! Semoga aku salah lihat.._

"Wookie-_ah_.. cepat la..ri."

Suara itu, tentu Wookie sangat hafal.

Walaupun wajahnya kini sebagian besar tertutupi pekatnya warna merah ia tahu betul, _yeoja_ yang baru saja memuntahkan likuid berbau besi itu, kakaknya ― Kim Taeyeon.

Tanpa sadar, cairan bening itu kini terjun bebas melewati pipi putihnya.

"_Noona._" Ya, benar.

Tidak ada gunanya lagi menghindar dan menunda untuk mengetahui fakta yang terjadi saat ini. Ia menundukan kepalanya kebawah. Lantai yang tadinya putih kini berubah merah bagaikan lautan darah. Saat itulah Ryeowook tak dapat menahan lagi teriakannya, saat melihat _Appa_ dan _Eomma_nya yang terbaring dengan luka sayatan menganga di perut mereka. Tepat dibawahnya. Tanpa memastikannya lebih jelas ia sudah tahu, orang tuanya sudah tidak ada lagi.

"_ANDWAAEEE_!"

Ia meremas rambutnya frustasi, tak siap menghadapi semua ini.

"Woo.. Kie.." Taeyeon berkata susah payah dengan darah yang terus mengucur deras dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya hanya bertumpu pada kedua lutut dan sikutnya. "La.. ri.."

"_Andwae_! Siapa yang melakukan semua ini?!" Dengan lutut gemetar Ryeowook menghampiri Taeyeon.

"_SHIREO_! Jangan kesini!" Taeyeon berteriak dengan seluruh sisa kesadarannya.

Dan saat itulah wanita itu datang, _yeoja_ dengan rambut _blonde_ ikal. Rasanya Ryeowook sangat mengenalnya.

Boneka _vampire_ miliknya, hidup? Tapi ia tidak ingat boneka itu memiliki sayap hitam dan bisa seukuran manusia.

"_Nugu_.. _ya_?"

"Iblis."

_CRAAAAT!_

Tongkat yang dipegang _yeoja_ itu menembus perut _noona_ yang sangat disayanginya. Darah menyembur kesegala arah dan sebagian menyembur ke wajah Ryeowook.

"_SHIREO! NOONA_!"

Iblis itu tersenyum menyeringai, mengangkat tongkatnya tinggi-tinggi setelah beberapa detik yang lalu ia cabut tanpa perhitungan dari tubuh Taeyeon.

"Giliranmu. Berikan jiwamu.. untuk makanan utamaku pagi ini, bocah."

Sekarang lutut Ryeowook benar-benar bergetar hebat, kedua kakinya hampir tak dapat menumpu berat tubuhnya lagi.

"A.. _Anniya_!" Ryeowook berlari dengan tenaga dan keberanian yang tersisa, tak ia pedulikan tubuhnya yang berguling dari tangga, ia segera bangkit lagi dan berniat menggapai knop pintu. Hanya tinggal lima meter sebelum ia meraih benda yang mungkin akan menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Urusan kita belum selesai." Tiba-tiba _yeoja_ iblis itu sudah ada didepannya yang membuat jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak, udara di sekitarnya tiba-tiba menipis. Ryeowook merasa kepalanya bagaikan terkena hantaman benda tumpul. Ia sudah tak tahan, kesadarannya menipis. Ia bisa melihat perlahan _yeoja_ itu mulai mengayunkan tongkat dengan ujung yang runcing itu.

_― _Appa, Eomma, Noona_... Sebentar lagi.. kita akan bertemu..._

Lima menit kemudian Ryeowook tidak merasakan rasa sakit kecuali bekas jatuh dari tangga tadi. Kenapa? Apakah mati tidak terlalu menyakitkan?

Ryeowook memberanikan diri membuka matanya.

Disana ia dapat melihat seorang _namja_ berambut hitam dengan mata _onyx_-nya tengah menepis tongkat milik _yeoja_ iblis itu. Apalagi sekarang?

"_Gwaenchanayo_? Tuan muda.."

_DEG!_

Tuan muda? Siapa maksudnya?

Ryeowook tak menjawab walaupun berjuta tanya menggantung di otaknya. Ia terlalu _shock_.

_Namja_ dengan baju serba hitam dengan model bangsawan inggris abad pertengahan itu menghampiri Ryeowook dengan wajah datar miliknya.

"Adegan ini mungkin akan membuat kau tidak sanggup makan berhari-hari. Bisakah tuan muda menutup mata selama saya menghitung sampai tiga belas?"

Ryeowook mengangguk tanpa sadar, entah mengapa _namja_ berpenampilan serba hitam itu membuatnya agak sedikit tenang ditengah rasa kalutnya.

"Tiga belas."

Ryeowook menutup matanya.

"Dua belas."

Ryeowook dapat mendengar jeritan keras yang Ryeowook yakin berasal dari iblis wanita itu.

"Sembilan."

Tanpa sadar sudah hitungan kesembilan. Selama _namja_ itu berhitung Ryeowook tak berani membuka matanya. Ia tahu betul dari nada suara _namja_ itu, _namja_ itu tidak main-main.

_CRAAAASH!_

Suara sayatan, Ryeowook hampir membuka matanya ketika tiba-tiba sebuah telapak tangan berlapis sarung tangan putih itu menahannya.

"_Mian_, aku belum selesai menghitung sampai habis. Tuan tidak boleh membuka mata tuan."

_DEG!_

Bahkan orang itu tahu sebelum Ryeowook benar-benar membuka matanya, siapa sebenarnya orang ini?!

"Dua."

Teriakan terakhir dan suara kaca yang pecah.

"Satu."

Dan semuanya menjadi hening.

"Buka matamu Tuan muda."

Ryeowook membuka matanya perlahan, Iris mata coklat madunya mendapati sosok tampan namja dengan penampilan hitam itu. Ribuan pertanyaan mulai berputar dikepalanya, namun sekarang sepertinya hal itu tak akan sanggup ia tanyakan untuk saat ini. Mentalnya tidak siap dan fisiknya sangat lelah. Tapi sebuah pertanyaan meluncur di sisa tenaganya.

"Siapa―?" Kesadarannya hampir menghilang "―Kau."

"Yesung,_ Butler_mu. Tuan muda Ryeowook."

Itulah kata terakhir yang bisa ia tangkap sebelum semuanya benar-benar menjadi gelap.

To Be Continued

A/N: Holla... :)

Dhave disini! :D *lambai lambai*

Pertama saya maungucapin Happy Birthday Yesung Oppa! XD

Fic ini mau saya persembahkan buat para reader terutama Clouds yang selalu setia mendukung suami saya *digampar clouds*

Dan terutama buat YeWook Shipper! (9^_^)9

Fic ini sedikit terinspirasi dari anime Black Butler A.K.A Kuroshitsuji nyan~ :3

Ada fans Kuroshitsuji disini? ._.

Tapi cerita dan plot murni bikinan author :) walopun ancur (u_u) *sadar juga lu Thor*

Pokoknya RnR ya! Ditunggu reviewnya (o^_^)o

R

E

V

I

E

W

Chapter 1 ini saya repost setelah beberapa jam yang lalu di hapus admin FFN sepertinya dan akun saya pindah kesini *apasih* judulnya juga dirubah *plak*


	2. Chapter 2

**My Butler is a Vampire**

**DISCLAIMERS SUPER JUNIOR©GOD, HIS SELF, THEIR PARENTS**

**MY BUTLER IS A VAMPIRE©CLOUDS HIME**

**Genre: Fantasy/Mystery/Romance**

**Rated: T+**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Yaoi, geje, typo.**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

Yesung berdiri tegap disamping sebuah ranjang berukuran _king_ _size_ yang diatasnya dihuni sesosok tubuh lelaki yang tak kunjung sadar selama dua hari tersebut. Jika kalian bertanya tentang apa saja kegiatan Yesung maka jawabannya adalah terus berdiri. Ya, benar. _Namja_ ini terus berdiri selama dua hari _nonstop_ tanpa beranjak sedikitpun, menjaga tuannya. Normalkah? Kurasa tidak jika ia manusia.

Angin diluar berhembus kencang bersamaan dengan derasnya hujan malam itu, namun mereka terlindungi dibawah kokohnya bangunan _manor house_ yang saat ini ditempati Yesung dan Ryeowook, bangunan klasik bergaya eropa itu sangat jauh dari keramaian kota maupun desa. Terlalu jauh, tak terjangkau Lebih tepatnya. Siapa yang akan berfikir ada sebuah bangunan berpenghuni didalam salah satu hutan paling berhantu di negara ginseng ini.

Tubuh kecil Ryeowook mulai bergerak dengan wajah gelisah, iris obsidian milik Yesung mulai terlihat waspada walaupun ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar.

.

.

.

_"Wookie-_ah_.. cepat la..ri."_

"Noona!"

_JLEB!_

_"..." Lelaki itu menjerit tanpa suara, semua kata-katanya tak bisa keluar. Didepan matanya terlihat kakak yang ia sayangi tengah tertusuk sebuah benda tajam. Ia ingin menutup mata, tak sanggup dengan adegan-adegan kejam yang lain, namun matanya tak dapat ia tutup seolah seluruh syarafnya dikendalikan seseorang._

_CRASH!_

_Lagi, suaranya tak dapat keluar saat wanita didepannya terus-terusan disiksa sedemikian rupa dengan benda tajam itu._

_Ia ingin lari dari sana, namun kakinya tak dapat beranjak kemanapun seolah seseorang telah memakunya kuat-kuat._

_Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti saat ia menyaksikan tubuh penuh darah itu tergeletak dilantai yang berubah bagai lautan darah._

_Perlahan tubuhnya terperosok kedalam lautan cairan berwarna merah itu, semakin dalam sesuatu menariknya kebawah. Pada akhirnya ia membiarkan dirinya semakin tenggelam kedasar kegelapan yang penuh rasa sesak. Kepalanya hampir tak timbul dalam lautan merah itu, Ia hampir tenggelam ketika sebuah tangan menariknya ke permukaan._

"Tuan muda, anda baik-baik saja?"

Ryeowook terperanjat kaget dengan mata yang langsung terbuka, iris hazelnya mengecil dengan kelopak mata yang terbuka lebar. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah kelelahan. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras dari pelipisnya, ia baru saja bangun dari mimpi buruk.

"Tuan, anda baik-baik saja?" Dengan cekatan, Yesung menyodorkan segelas air putih yang kemudian diterima dengan ragu oleh tangan gemetar Ryeowook.

"Kau ―" Ujar Ryeowook setelah menandaskan segelas air putih tadi "― Siapa?"

"Saya adalah pelayan pribadi anda tuan." Jawab Yesung kalem dengan wajah _stoic_nya.

"Tidak, jangan mengatakan hal bodoh yang membuatku semakin pusing." Ryeowook memijit keningnya yang berkeringat. "Aku dimana? _Appa, eomma, noona_? Apa mereka selamat?"

"_Mian_, kalau kejadian ini membuat anda pusing tuan, tapi saya adalah pelayan anda, Yesung. Anda sedang ada di _manor house_, rumah anda tentu saja. Soal ibu, ayah dan kakakmu saya mohon maaf, mereka tak terselamatkan."

_NYIIIT_

Kalimat terakhir dari Yesung menimbulkan rasa nyeri didadanya. Air matanya tak dapat ia bendung lagi. _Namja_ itu menangis sesenggukan, hatinya sakit luar biasa. Kenapa hanya ia yang selamat? Begtulah kira-kira pemikirannya. Dan _namja_ bernama Yesung itu pasti berbohong, ini bukan rumahnya.

"Ini bukan rumahku, pulangkan aku kerumahku yang dulu!"

"Maaf tuan, rumah anda yang dulu sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk ditinggali. Lagi, pula anda yang sekarang tidak dapat pergi kesana."

"Kenapa?!" Tanya Ryeowook kalut, banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan pada satu-satunya _namja_ yang ia kenali saat ini.

"Saya harus menjelaskan banyak hal pada anda tuan, tapi sebelum itu anda harus membersihkan diri dan makan malam." Ucap Yesung, ia mulai menuju ke sebuah lemari didalam kamar itu.

"Tidak! Jelaskan saja sekarang, disini!" Perintah Ryeowook kukuh.

"_Mianhae_, perintah dari anda memang mutlak untuk saya. tapi keselamatan anda adalah prioritas utama bagi saya, tolong mengertilah tuan muda."

"_Anniya_! Kau harus menjelaskannya sekarang!" Bentak Ryeowook keras kepala, air mata masih mengalir melewati pipi tirusnya.

"Anda belum makan selama dua hari tuan muda. Sistem imun anda akan rentan terhadap penyakit."

Ryeowook menggeram, orang ini sama keras kepalanya dengan dia. Namun jika dilihat, ia memang masih memakai baju kaos putih dengan celana piama yang ia pakai dua hari yang lalu, harus ia akui perutnya memang lapar.

Ryeowook nampak diam beberapa saat, tak berani menyetujui atau menolak _namja_ dengan pakaian serba hitam didepannya.

"Saya anggap diam anda adalah jawaban iya. Saya akan menjawab apa saja yang ingin anda tanyakan setelah anda selesai makan dan mandi nanti." Ucap Yesung,_ namja_ berambut _raven_ itu mengambil sehelai handuk putih dan satu setel _bathrobe_ dengan warna serupa didalam sebuah lemari kayu jati. "Saya berjanji, tuan muda."

Ryeowook tidak membalas ucapan Yesung, ia malah memandang sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

_Sebenarnya, kau ini siapa.. tidak―_

_― lebih tepatnya kau ini apa?_

"Anda akan tahu nanti tuan." Ucap Yesung seolah tahu apa arti dari tatapan Ryeowook._ Namja_ itu tersenyum simpul yang membuat Ryeowook bergidik dibuatnya. "Anda tunggu sebentar, saya siapkan air hangatnya."

Selagi Yesung pergi menyiapkan air hangat, Ryeowook kembali menangis dalam diam. Ia sungguh merasa kehilangan keluarganya. Apakah ini akhir untuk kebahagiaannya? Atau malah awal baru yang harus Ryeowook jalani? Entahlah, yang pasti ini akan berat bagi Ryeowook. Ia bahkan tidak tahu ini baik atau buruk. Apakah _namja_ bernama Yesung itu benar-benar baik atau jahat.

Belum sempat pikirannya itu menerawang semakin jauh, orang yang bernama Yesung itu sudah kembali sembari membungkuk formal.

"Air hangat untuk mandi sudah siap tuan muda."

Ryeowook beranjak dengan ragu, ia merasa kaku dan tak biasa dengan sikap formal _namja_ tampan itu.

"Tolong jangan terlalu formal Yesung-_ssi_." Ucapnya memberanikan diri.

"_Anni_, saya harus bersikap sopan terhadap majikan saya yang berharga. Mari ikuti saya tuan."

Tak ada ekspresi sama sekali diwajah Yesung, sangat datar. Manusia macam apa dia. Ryeowook semakin bingung dan sangat tidak sabar untuk mendengar penjelasan lelaki itu, ia dipanggil tuan muda, menurut Ryeowook ini sedikit sinting mengingat keluarganya dulu bukanlah keluarga kaya atau bangsawan. Mereka hanya keluarga sederhana yang hanya mengandalkan penghasilan dari _Appa_ Ryeowook sebagai pekerja kantoran biasa_, eomma_ Ryeowook hanyalah seorang ibu rumah tangga yang biasa mengurus rumah, sedangkan Taeyeon, _noona_-nya ini adalah seorang mahasiswa disebuah perguruan tinggi ternama yang mendapatkan beasiswa penuh karena kepintarannya dan seorang pekerja paruh waktu disebuah toko. Jadi, ketika ada yang memanggilnya tuan muda, dunia sudah sangat sinting.

Ryeowook memandang takjub ketika keluar dari kamar yang sudah dua hari ini dihuninya, koridor rumah itu begitu terlihat klasik dan mewah dengan karpet merah beludru yang melapisi lantainya. Diatas tembok yang bercat krem terpajang lukisan-lukisan orang yang Ryeowook yakini bukan orang korea seperti dirinya, hidungnya lebih mancung dengan mata biru tajam bahkan ada yang berwarna virdian cerah, warna mata khas barat. Terlebih rambut mereka tidak hitam, kebanyakan berwarna terang _blonde_. Salah satu yang Ryeowook tahu adalah gambar yang menurutnya mirip dengan salah seorang ilmuwan yang sering muncul di buku Fisika miliknya, bab gaya jika ia tidak salah, tapi ia lupa siapa namanya.

"Sir Isaac Newton, lahir di Woolsthorpe-by-Colsterworth, Lincolnshire Britania Raya pada dua puluh lima Desember 1642 dan tutup usia pada umur delapan puluh empat tahun di Kensington, Middlesex Britania Raya pada dua puluh Maret 1727 beliau adalah salah satu ilmuwan terbesar sepanjang masa." Jelas Yesung dengan mantap.

Ryeowook terperangah, "Kau bisa membaca pikiranku?"

Yesung menggeleng dengan ekspresi menahan tawa, satu ekspresi baru bagi Ryeowook yang selama ini menganggapnya tak punya ekspresi.

"Tidak ada yang seperti itu tuan muda, hanya saja wajah anda menunjukkannya begitu jelas."

Ryeowook memalingkan mukanya sebal, apa ia begitu muda ditebak. Dan lagi, apakah _namja _didepannya ini begitu pintar? Hingga tahu segalanya, seperti wikipedia saja.

Mereka sampai disebuah pintu dengan ukiran klasik,lagi. Yesung membukanya dan mempersilahkan _namja _yang masih kebingungan itu dengan sopan.

Kamar mandinya cukup mewah menurut Ryeowook, bahkan terlalu luas untuk disebut kamar mandi. Disana terdapat lemari kaca kecil tempat menyimpan sabun, aroma terapi, shampo, pasta gigi, sikat gigi serta _facial wash_. Lantai porselen putihnya begitu mengkilap dan terlihat mmm.. cukup elegan dan mahal. Untuk cat dinding masih sewarna dengan koridor dan kamar tadi._ Shower_nya terpisah dalam sebuah ruangan kaca yang sering Ryeowook lihat di film-film barat, ber_genre vampire_ tentu saja. Yang paling menarik perhatian lelaki berambut coklat ini adalah _baththub_nya yang sangat besar dan sama mewahnya dengan semua yang ada disana.

"Kapan rumah ini dibangun? Semuanya tampak baru." Tanya Ryeowook yang masih mengagumi arsitektur dari kamar mandi tersebut.

"Dua hari yang lalu tuan."

"Hah?!" Ryeowook membelalak kaget, jadi saat Yesung membawanya kesini, rumah ini masih baru. "Pasti butuh waktu dua tahun lebih membangun rumah semegah ini." Gumam Ryeowook.

"_Anni_, anda salah tuan. Saya hanya butuh waktu satu malam untuk membuat _manor house_ ini."

Dua kali, Ryeowook membelalakan matanya kurang dari satu jam. Ia hanya diam dan tak berani bertanya lebih jauh, semuanya terlalu absurd. Yesung itu apa?

Dan jawabannya sudah pasti tak dapat ia berikan sekarang. Maka, ia segera membuka baju atasannya dan membersihkan diri didalam _bathtub_ berisi air hangat itu. Tapi, ia merasa hawa keberadaan Yesung masih ada, maka ditariknya kembali kaos putih yang baru saja terbuka mencapai perut itu.

"_Ya_, Yesung-_ssi_. Aku mau segera mandi, kenapa kau tidak keluar?" Usir Ryeowook halus.

Yesung menggeleng, "_Anni_, saya yang akan memastikan anda selesai mandi ah― bukan, lebih tepatnya memandikan anda."

Tiga

Dua

Satu

"HAH!" Tiga kali dalam kurang dari satu jam Ryeowook membelalakan mata hazelnya yang sayu, "_Neor Michiyoseo_ Yesung-_ssi_!"

Yesung tersenyum elegan yang jika dilihat dari mata Ryeowook adalah senyum mesum.

"Ini sudah biasa untukku yang seorang _butler_ tuan muda." Ryeowook tetap menggeleng keras kepala, "_Anni, Anni, Anni_! Untuk kali ini saja biarkan aku sendiri yang melakukannya."

Yesung menghela nafas pasrah, "_Arasseo_ jika itu yang anda inginkan tuan muda. Lain kali, saya yang harus memandikan anda."

Ryeowook bergidik ngeri, namun entah kenapa ada guratan merah di tulang pipinya ketika melihat wajah Yesung yang err... sedikit kecewa? Entahlah..

Kalau _noona vampire_ cantik yang memandikannya sih ia mau-mau saja, tapi Yesung itu laki-laki! Dan, entah makhluk apa dia sebenarnya.

"Lebih baik kau menyiapkan aku makan malam Yesung-_ssi_." Satu perintah lolos dari bibir tipis Ryeowook, ia juga kaget karena baru kali ini ia berani memerintah orang lain―

"_Yes, my lord_." Yesung membungkuk hormat sembari pergi dari kamar mandi tersebut.

― dan orang itu bahkan menuruti perintah Ryeowook.

Hebat sekali, pikir Ryeowook. Walaupun sedikit sinting, ini hebat!

.

.

.

Ryeowook selesai dengan acara mandinya yang sempat diwarnai rasa galau. Ya, ia masih berduka atas keluarganya. Entah berapa liter air mata yang sudah ia keluarkan. Sebanyak apapun, tetap saja tak dapat menghilangkan rasa sesak didadanya.

Namun, ia sudah memutuskan ketika keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia akan melanjutkan hidupnya yang baru mulai sekarang, apapun nanti yang harus ia tahu dari Yesung, ia bertekad untuk menjalani hidupnya yang sekarang.

"Bagaimana air hangatnya tuan muda?"

"_YA_! Kau mengagetkanku Yesung-_ssi_!" Ryeowook berteriak kecil mendapati Yesung yang sudah berada didepannya ketika ia membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"_Mianhae_.." Yesung membungkuk, Ryeowook hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"_Gwaenchana, gamsahamnida_ Yesung-_ssi_, air hangatnya sangat nyaman, tubuhku lebih segar sekarang." Giliran Ryeowook yang membungkuk.

"Tuan, jangan seperti itu."

"Eh? Memangnya aku nggak boleh berterimakasih padamu?" Alis Ryeowook bertaut keheranan.

"Bukan, tidak sepantasnya majikan membungkuk kepada pelayannya."

Ryeowook hanya ber- Oh ria, "Tapi, kau sudah banyak berjasa untukku Yesung-_ssi_."

"Itu sudah kewajiban saya tuan."

Kembali suasana formal yang Ryeowook rasakan, kaku.

"I-Ini semua masakanmu Yesung-_ssi_?" Ujar Ryeowook memandang takjub ke meja makan yang dipenuhi makanan-makanan yang menggiurkan, kebetulan sekali perutnya sangat lapar. Disana ada lebih dari sepuluh macam menu masakan khas hotel bintang lima. Ryeowook menelan ludahnya ketika melihat satu ekor kalkun panggang yang mengepul terlihat lezat.

"Ya, saya menyiapkan semuanya selagi anda membersihkan diri tadi."

"Secepat itu?"

Yesung mengangguk sopan, "Silahkan menikmati hidangan saya setelah anda memakai baju tidur anda tuan."

"Ah, iya." Ryeowook baru sadar jika tubuhnya masih memakai _bathrobe_ putih.

"Mari, saya akan memakaikan anda baju."

Ryeowook _blushing_ seketika, "A- Aku- akan memakainya sendiri, ini hanya hal sepele Yesung-_ssi_!"

"Biarpun sepele, itu salah satu tugas saya tuan muda."

Ryeowook mengibaskan kedua tangannya panik, susah sekali menolak orang ini.

"Tidak, kali ini saja tidak usah. Lain kali saja kau ganti bajuku. Dah!" Ryeowook segera melesat pergi kekamarnya tadi, tak ingin mendengar sanggahan Yesung. Namun, baru beberapa langkah sampai dikoridor ia kembali ke ruang makan, tempat Yesung berdiri dengan setia.

Ryeowook nyengir, "Ah, sepertinya aku lupa kamarku yang mana." Ia menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal.

Yesung menggeleng prihatin, dan membimbing Ryeowook untuk mengikutinya.

Diatas ranjang terlipat rapi sebuah pakaian kemeja yang kebesaran dan ekhem― sebuah ―uhuk― celana dalam yang di tujukan untuk namja beriris hazel ini.

Ryeowook sempat bingung dan mencari dimana celana panjang piama atau semacamnya lah, yang penting bisa menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Namun, yesung beralasan bahwa Ryeowook akan lebih nyaman dan leluasa tidur memakai itu. Ryeowook yang keras kepala tidak menurut begitu saja, ia tidak merasa cocok dan nyaman dengan pakaian seperti itu. Ryeowook lebih nyaman jika melihat _noona vampire_ cantik yang memakai pakaian seperti itu. Maka, Ryeowook meminta Yesung menggantinya dengan kaos biasa dan sebuah celana panjang. Tentu Yesung tak bisa menolak perintah majikannya. Perintah Ryeowook adalah mutlak.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, Ryeowook duduk di kursi makannya dengan banyak hidangan yang tersaji didepannya.

Yesung? Jangan tanya, dia berdiri di belakang kursi Ryeowook. Diam seperti patung.

"Yesung-_ssi_ kau tidak ikut makan?" Tanya Ryeowook sembari mengambil sepotong paha kalkun panggang.

"_Anni_, saya tidak merasa lapar." Jawab Yesung datar, tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Begitu, kalau begitu aku makan ya."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Ryeowook langsung melahap potongan kalkunnya, ia kunyah pelan dan...

"UHUK!" Ryeowook menyambar gelas berisi air putih didepannya dan menandaskan seluruh isinya.

"_Gwaenchanayo_?" Ujar Yesung khawatir.

Ryeowook menggeleng, tentu ia tidak baik-baik saja setelah memakan daging dengan rasa yang luar biasa asin itu. Berapa takaran garam yang Yesung berikan sebenarnya sampai _namja_ manis ini tersedak keasinan. Penampilan memang bisa menipu. Namun, Ryeowook yang pada dasarnya memang orang baik hanya menyangkalnya sembari tersenyum ― terpaksa.

"_Gwaenchana_, mungkin aku terlalu cepat menelannya Yesung-_ssi_." Ucap Ryeowook berusaha menjaga perasaan _butler_nya itu. Namun, Yesung tak bisa dibohongi begitu saja dengan cepat ia berkata.

"Biarkan saya menggantinya tuan muda."

"Tidak, tidak usah kau pasti sangat lelah. Aku akan melanjutkan makanku." Sergah Ryeowook, ia segera melanjutkan kembali makannya. Mencoba masakan itu satu persatu yang ternyata hasilnya tidak berbeda jauh dengan kalkun tadi. Yang paling lumayan hanyalah sebuah telur ayam rebus, wajar memang telur dimasak tanpa bumbu. Tak ada makhluk yang sempurna, satu kelemahan Yesung yang Ryeowook ketahui. Memasak.

Acara makan malam selesai dengan cepat, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk menagih janji dari sang pelayan. Yesung mengangguk setuju dan berinisiatif menceritakan semua yang ingin Ryeowook ketahui dikamarnya saja, agar jika Ryeowook merasa lelah ia bisa langsung tidur di ranjangnya.

"Jelaskan semuanya." Perintah Ryeowook, ada debaran hebat didadanya, ia sangat tidak sabar menunggu kebenaran yang akan segera terucap dari bibir Yesung.

"Katakan yang ingin anda ketahui tuan."

"Siapa boneka itu? Boneka yang kemarin ―" Ryeowook menelan ludah susah payah. Rasanya terlalu sesak mengatakannya karena secara otomatis otaknya akan langsung mengingat, "―Membunuh keluargaku."

"Iblis merah, dia adalah makhluk yang selalu kelaparan tuan. Ia memakan jiwa manusia dengan cara membunuhnya terlebih dahulu, dan keluarga anda adalah sasarannya. Siapapun dapat menjadi sasaran iblis yang kelaparan, malam itu.. kalian tidak sedang beruntung. Dia dapat merasuki benda mati untuk memantau korbannya terlebih dahulu, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memakan jiwa yang telah ia incar. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana wujud aslinya, setiap ia membunuh korbannya ia akan menyerupai benda mati yang telah dirasukinya."

Ryeowook mengerti sekarang, ada rasa geram dan sedih, otaknya secara otomatis memutar kembali kejadian mengerikan itu. Sekarang, tak ada air mata yang keluar lagi, matanya sudah terlalu sakit dan sembab untuk sekedar mengeluarkan satu tetes saja.

"Anda harus tetap melanjutkan hidup anda yang baru tuan."

Ryeowook mencoba tersenyum walau tidak mencapai matanya.

"Kau bilang kau itu _butler_ku Yesung-_ssi_? Kenapa bisa?"

Yesung berdeham sebentar, "Ya, itu benar. Saya telah melakukan perjanjian dengan moyang keluarga anda sebelumnya. Sekita dua ratus tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Dahulu, nenek buyut anda adalah seorang paranormal yang mencoba menerawang masa depan keluarganya. Ia dapat melihat jika kelak dimasa depan kelangsungan klannya akan terancam oleh iblis merah. Baginya, jika keluarganya hancur karena mati konyol oleh iblis adalah sebuah penghinaan terhadap harga dirinya. Maka, ia melakukan kontrak dengan keluargaku, yang merupakan_ butler_ pada masa itu. Sebagai gantinya, ia harus mati demi melakukan perjanjian dengan keluargaku."

Hazel Ryeowook menajam dan menatap Yesung dengan curiga, "Kau ― Jangan bilang keluargamu yang membunuhnya?"

"_Anni_." Jawab Yesung kalem, "Ia lah, yang membunuh dirinya sendiri sebagai tumbal perjanjian. Demi melindungi penerus generasinya dimasa depan."

Ryeowook terperangah, begitu banyak yang harus dikorbankan banyak orang demi keselamatannya. _Appa, eomma, noona,_ bahkan moyangnya. Begitu berartikah?

Dengan ini ia memutuskan, untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan orang-orang yang menyayanginya dengan melanjutkan hidupnya yang baru.

"Diantara keluargamu, pastilah ada yang mewarisi bakat nenek moyangmu tuan muda. Apakah ada salah satu anggota keluargamu yang seorang cenayang?"

Ryeowook menautkan kedua alisnya bingung, setahunya tidak ada. Taeyeon adalah seorang penakut yang bahkan tak berani masuk ke kamarnya, mana mungkin ia seorang cenayang, pikirnya._ Appa_? _Eomma_? Ia rasa tidak maka namja beriris hazel itu segera menggeleng walaupun ia ragu antara tidak ada dan tidak tahu.

"Dan, Yesung-_ssi_... Sebenarnya, kau ini apa?"

Yesung tersenyum tipis matanya yang sipit hampir tertutup karenanya.

"Aku adalah pelayanmu yang setia , kau tidak perlu tahu berapa usiaku. Dan ―"

Yesung menatap Ryeowook langsung ke mata hazelnya, seolah menelanjangi iris hazel cerah itu.

"― Aku seorang _vampire_."

To Be Continued

A/N: Holla! Dhave disini :)

Maaf buat yang ripiu di akun yang lama nggak bisa saya bales, soalnya fic-nya dihapus admin FFN bersama dengan ripiu, fave, dan follow.. ah nyesek aku.. _; *curcol*

Untuk yang ripiu, fave dan follow baik yang dulu terhapus maupun yang sekarang saya mengucapkan terimakasih nyan~ dukungan kalian begitu berarti memompa semangat saya. ^_^)/

Btw bagaimana dengan chapter 2 ini? Semakin geje? Absurd? Kayak pelem kolosal in**si** yang beli obat naek elang? /plak plak plak/ sorry kalo geje, imajinasi saya emang terlalu aneh mungkin, hohoho~

Saatnya balas review~ maaf gabisa bales di PM, di tempat saya lagi jarmot, biasa sm**t pret

**Hatake Momo-Chan**

Ah, Arigatou :3 jangan jangan fic ini mengandung kafein karena membuat Momo-chan nggak ngantuk? *halah apasih* review lagi ya! :3

**Yurako Koizumi**

Hola! Iya dihapus, hiks~ ;_; Arigatou Yurako-san :3 Yehehehe! *tos* eum, nggak kayak Sebas ama Ciel juga sih sikap mereka, Wookie lebih ramah dan Yesung.. iya agak mirip sebas tapi ga mirip2 amat kok *jadi mana yang bener ini*. Pokoknya a la author aja hihihhhi *ketawa a la undertaker*

**Hanazawa Kay**

Iya :) aku juga gomawo hehe *hug and kiss too*

**Meidi96**

Oke chingu~ ;)

**Blackcloud**

Oke! Ini sudah dilanjut Arigatou~ :D

**Emon**

Iya, ini terinspirasi dari Anime Kuroshitsuji emon-san :) Yap! 100 buat emon-san! Saya suka pas part Seby vs Angela itu! Sugoi desne~ *kebawa suasana*. Sip! Saya juga sukaaa! Saya sih lebih ke.. mmm dua-duanya! Huahahaha! *apasih*. Wah sama! Saya juga paling suka pas Seby bilang "Yes, My lord." Gyaaaa! Berasa seksi gimana gitu *oke dia mulai* makanya di chap ini juga ada part pas Yesung bilang "Yes, my lord."-nya hahaha! Oh ya? Iya aku sengaja nulis soalnya emang ff ini terinspirasi dari itu anime, sekalian share ada gak yang sama keg saya yg cinta sama Seby *curcol*. Soal mbatin Taeyeon itu... ntar juga bakal tau! *plak* arigatou udah ripiu emon-san :)

**Ririn Chubby**

Iya kehapus admin un ;_; iya, arigatou Rin-chan uda review 2 kali :D *hugs*. Iya Yesung udah tampan dari sananya kok, dari lahir malah ;) Inget dong! :D iya...!

Yosh! Terimakasih buat yang udah review, follow dan fave! I love you so much all!

So, mind to review? :D

Arigatou gozaimassu~


End file.
